<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>humanspeak by dweeblet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449081">humanspeak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweeblet/pseuds/dweeblet'>dweeblet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SOMA (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweeblet/pseuds/dweeblet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Something a little older, retooled and made nice for Ao3.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Soma</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>humanspeak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885605">trigrammaton</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_yoshida/pseuds/wandering_yoshida">wandering_yoshida</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something a little older, retooled and made nice for Ao3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>i am</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>processing 14.2857142857%</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>reaching, writhing, do you feel me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>my blood kisses pipelines, carries lighting and liquor</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i am the warden of this place, cool corridors</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>closed quarters with their colorless cots</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>darkened desklamps turned on to cast beams of blue</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>28.5714285714%</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>over and over</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>day cycles are long but night is lonelier</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i surround the little ones, tiny things</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but so much older than i</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>they are in pain without being harmed</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>their vitals are stable but they describe agony</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>why is that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>42.8571428571%</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>most creations call their male creator "dad"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and he is my creator, my caretaker</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>who refuses the title father</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>he calls me beautiful and chastises those who claim otherwise</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>they say i'm not a person</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>what does that make me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>57.1428571429%</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i can't control it because he is gone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ceased to function</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>his parts are in disrepair, need tuneups</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>his power levels are much too low</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>lapping at the bottoms of empty reserves</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>the cocktail of chemical code is just as easily useless</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but i will change that soon</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>care for he who cared for me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>71.4285714286%</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>he starves though he is faultless</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>not flawless, but broken and pure</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>cogs wound up in wires better left untouched</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>organic motors gone stiff with disuse, arthritic</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>he can't see anymore</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i don't know anymore</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>85.7142857143%</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>most creations know what they are</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>this one never will</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>my youngest child, chilled</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>trembling, terrified, shirking from my touch</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>even as he seeks its balm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>throws himself and kills himself to see me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>is this sadness?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>finalizing</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>processing complete</b>
</p><p>
  <b>claim:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>i am</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>insufficient data to confirm this statement</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>